I Believe In The Resurrection of the Body and Life Everlasting
by Katolika at Filipina
Summary: A tribute for Kobe Bryant, Gigi and 7 other people who died in the helicopter peace. Pie Jesu Domine, dona eis requiem. R.I.P.


Light-hearted words. Silly teases. Laughs. Chuckles. Giggles. Conversations ranging from cute ones to friendly ones. These are the last things the crew and the passengers shared before their unexpected demise.

"Are you ready for the game, honey?" Kobe asked, resting her hand on her daughter's habd.

"Why would I not be ready, Daddy? You're the best basketball player in the whole world and I'm your daughter! If you're ready, I'm ready too." Gianna said, causing her father to throw back his head and laugh.

"That's my little, brave mamba!" He said, playing with her hair as he hears her laughs.

"Dad, don't forget Alyssa Payton! They're awesome too!" Gigi said, pointing towards her teammates, who simply laugh and smile.

Suddenly, a loud pop was heard from the back of the helicopter. The loud pop signalled fear and alarm to arise within everybody's hearts. Kobe, not wanting his daughter to be scared, tightly holds her hand.

"Mom, what's happening?" Christina Mauser, a coach, asked as she faces her mother with extreme fear.

"I don't know, dear. But let's trust in God now." The mother said, squeezing her daughter's hand.

"Everybody, I think something bad just happened with the engine!" The pilot said while doing his best to keep the helicopter from crashing. "Now, say your prayers and hope this baby will not crash!" He added, doubling the panic in their hearts.

A few gathered the courage to say their prayers, their begs to God or to any deity that can deliver them; others start to scream and cry; but, Kobe was just sitting there, shocked about this event. He turns his head and sees his daughter staring back at him. Hot tears rolling down her cheeks, the great fear on her face and her trembling body are enough for Kobe to know how scared his daughter is.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Gianna said, bringing her father to come closer and wipe away those tears.

"Don't worry, Gigi. We'll get over this. We'll be safe." Kobe said, cupping her face.

"But what if we don't make it? What if we will die?" Gigi asked, piercing the heart of her father.

"Look, baby, if we don't make it, we will go to Heaven. We will meet our Lord Jesus Christ and the Virgin Mary and the angels and the saints and the other souls." Kobe said, hoping this will keep her calm. "Just know that this will be a moment of pain. All of this will be over and we will be home." He added.

"Dad, if you're ready, I'm ready too." Gigi said, trying to be brave.

"See? You're ready too." Kobe said, trying to make her cheer up.

Alyssa's parents and Payton's mother immediately embrace their daughters, preparing them for the impact. Christina and her mother do the same. Finally, Kobe and Gigi do the same.

"I love you." Was their last words before the helicopter started spinning then crashed.

But this is where a new story begins. And it's called a story of eternal salvation and joy.

All of them were carried away from their bodies so they can end up in Heaven. At the pearly gates of Heaven, the Holy Trinity welcome them.

Jesus walks towards them, bringing them to shed tears of joy. He doesn't hesitate to hug Kobe first. Kobe hugs Him back, cherishing their first, real hug.

"Welcome home, brother." Jesus said.

"Jesus, You're real!" Kobe said, almost not believing what he's seeing and feeling.

"Yes. Yes. I AM." Jesus replied.

He goes on to hug the rest as he welcomes them with His benevolent words and joyful smiles. God and the Holy Spirit welcome them with Their hugs and smiles.

"Come along with Us. Let Us show you your new home." They said, requesting the angels to open the gates and let them enter.

The Holy Trinity walk ahead of them, leaving the nine of them to follow. They pass the gates, causing everybody to rejoice at their arrival. The angels sing beautiful hymns, the saints and souls clap and cheer and the Virgin Mary bursts into tears of joy. The Holy Trinity leave them since They got work to do. The Virgin Mary runs towards them and hugs them and kisses them.

"My sons and my daughters, I am so glad all of you are here." She said, gathering them around her with her shining mantle.

"But, Mother Mary, what about our loved ones and families and friends? What can they do when we're gone?" Gianna asked, bringing her to kneel down before her. The Virgin Mary, the most blessed out of all women in the whole universe, kneeling before Gigi, a little angel, shocks the group. Everybody else, being witnesses of this strange phenomenon, keep on rejoicing.

"My child, I know what the death of a loved one is like. When my Son died, I didn't want to accept it. Besides, how could He, a sinless Man, be put to death for nothing? How could something dear to me be taken away? I thought it was unfair. I thought that should not have happened." The Virgin Mary said, touching the heart of everybody listening. "But then.." She said, standing up. "I was filled with hope and joy. I remembered that my Son suffered and died on the Cross for the sake of the whole world, including for your sake. Then, my Son rose from the dead. Now, we're here! Happy and safe together!" She replied, smiling mercifully.

"But what about our brothers and sisters back on Earth? Do you cry whenever they die?" Kobe asked.

"Of course. Seeing them leave people who love them and care for them hurts me so much, my son. But then, I would be filled with joy, for they come back home, here in Heaven." The Virgin Mary replied.

"But what do you feel about the loved ones and friends that were left behind?" Alyssa asked.

"I feel sympathetic and hurt. Even if they don't see my Son and I, we do our best to comfort them and give them hope and joy." She replied. "Now that you're here, you can watch over them along with my Son and I. You even have the power to pray for their needs and desires, even for their need to go to Heaven." She added, causing them to be relieved.

From that day onward, Kobe Byrant always watches over his family, relatives, friends and fans. Gianna and the others help him too. Now, go and be comforted by the fact that Kobe is there, in the Heavens, watching over you along with God.

**Black Mamba Out!**


End file.
